


É Uma Cidade Tranquila

by Blankpires



Category: Os Maias | The Maias - Eça de Queiroz
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Já leram os Maias ou só resumos, M/M, Suicide
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: E se Carlos cometesse o mesmo erro do pai?Um bocadinho baseado em "It's Quiet Uptown" do musical Hamilton





	É Uma Cidade Tranquila

**Author's Note:**

> o final foi feito muito á pressa sorry xoxo

Era demais, a vergonha que ele estava a passar, a morte do avô... tudo! Tudo estava errado! Como é que as coisas se podem desmornar assim, assim tão derrepente? E tudo causado por um homem inocente, de que de nada sabia e apenas queria ajudar.

O amor tinha sido a destruição da vida do pai e agora da vida dele. Ao que parece tal sina começou a correr na família, se Carlos alguma vez tiver filhos certamente eles vão acabar com a vida destruída pelo amor.  
Que erro é seguir o coração, foi a conclusão que Carlos tirou de tudo isto.

Agora, finalmente, ele conseguia até a um certo ponto, entender porque alguém acabaria com a própria vida. Ele nunca tinha entendindo porque o pai dele tinha cometido tal ato, a vida era muito mais do que uma paixão. Mas talvez o pai dele fosse mais fraco só um coração miseravelmente destruído chegou para o levar a cometer suicídio, e apesar do Carlos ter aguentado mais e ainda estar vivo ele entende.

A noite estava horrível, depois do funeral começou a choviscar mas agora estava uma tempestade lá fora. Carlos deu uma pequena risada triste era sempre tão irónico quando o tempo parecia estar a par com os nossos sentimentos. Carlos ia se levantar da secretária para se ir deitar quando ouviu alguém a bater à porta, com um suspiro levantou-se e foi abrir-la.

"Ega?" Ega assentiu e entrou.  
"Foste-te embora do funeral mal terminou. Queria saber como estavas..." Carlos olhou para o teto e suspirou outra vez antes de olhar diretamente para Ega e falar.  
"Está tudo a desmornar-se à frente dos meus olhos e eu não posso fazer nada..."  
"Agora apenas pode ficar melhor. Tens que seguir em frente." Carlos voltou a sentar-se na sua cadeira à frente da secretária. Meteu a cabeça nas mãos e não conseguiu parar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Ega aproximou-se de Carlos e deixou-o meter os braços à volta da sua cintura em quanto Ega calmamente mexia no cabelo do seu melhor amigo.  
"Querido, chora o quanto precisares, estarei aqui por quanto tempo quiseres."

Depois do que foi à volta de meia hora Carlos começou a acalmar.  
"Já é tarde vai para a cama." Disse Ega agarrando na mão dele para o ajudar a levantar.  
"Sim. Okay."   
"Também me vou deitar. Falamos amanhã." Ega apertou a mão de Carlos antes de se dirigir à porta.  
"Boa noite Carlinhos."  
"Boa noite."

Ele não conseguia dormir. Nem sabia que horas era exatamente, mas sabia que já tinha passado um bom tempo desde que se deitou.  
Decidiu levantar-se, e de repente uma ideia passou-lhe pela cabeça. Sem pensar dirigiu-se ao quarto onde já não entrava à anos. Sentiu-se enraivecido com tudo, nada estava bem. Como podia isto tudo ter acontecido? Quão injusta tinha que ser a vida? Por uns bons minutos não conseguia deixar de estar zangado e de se questionar.  
Abriu a gaveta e sentiu-se calmo. De repente a cabeça de Carlos tinha ficado fazia. E num só momento todos os acontecimentos anteriores acabaram, para nada já interessavam.

Ega levanto-se de repente ao ouvir um barulho que soava terrivelmente ao som duma arma a disparar. Preocupado foi quase disparado para o quarto de Carlos, a porta estava aberta e ao olhar para dentro Ega viu que Carlos não estava lá.

Todos os piores senários passaram pela sua cabeça. E para um dito ateu ele estava a pedir a qualquer santo que ouvisse que Carlos estivesse bem.

Nada o podia preparar par o que viu a seguir, Carlos no antigo quarto do pai no chão com uma arma na mão. Ega correu para perto dele com lágrimas a ameaçar cair. Ele viu o pulso dele, nada. A respiração, nada. Estava morto.

Durante o que pareceu uma internidade, Ega não conseguia pensar em nada, não conseguia fazer nada. O que era isto? O que se estava a passar? Tão impossível como a utopia Ega nunca pensou que isto poderia acontecer. Ega levantou-se para ir chamar alguém, depois tudo se desfocou.

Ega acordou no outro dia apenas com memórias vagas da noite anterior. Não é que ele tenha desmaiado mas tudo o que fez foi puramente mecanizado, tudo feito num puro ato de despero e de descrença na realidade.

Meteu a cabeça entre as mãos, nunca nada lhe tinha doído tanto. Nem ter sido mandado embora da sua terra natal nem sequer ter tido que acabar com Raquel Cohen. Esta dor era completament diferente, algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Não era possível descrever a dor de ficar na terra enquanto alguém importante para ti desaparece para, não mais voltar. Não era compreensível na cabeça de Ega algo assim acontecer.

E tudo isto sem Ega lhe poder dizer o que tanto ansiava. Agora nada disso importava. Não havia qualquer maneira de ver Carlos outra vez. E no meio de tantas lágrimas Ega tentava aceitar a realidade, sem ser bem sucessido. A sua cabeça repetia as mesmas coisas vezes sem conta, isto é inimaginável, isto não pode ser verdade, isto é o fim e ponto.

Passou dias sem fazer nada, fechado no quarto a pensar em tudo. Tudo na sua vida estava mais silencioso excepto os seus pensamentos. Sem notar Carlos tinha se entrenhado no coração de Ega de tal forma que agora o coração dele sente dificuldade em bater. Carlos era o que Ega mais tinha de important ele não sabia disso, claro que sabia que gostava de Carlos mais do que qualquer homem devia gostar doutro homem mas tornou-se mais do que isso Carlos tornou-se o sol, a lua, as estrelas, o universo de Ega!

E agora? O que é de Ega sem o seu universo?

Com lágrimas nos olhos na calada da noite Ega tentou acalmar-se. Quando foi o mais bem sucedido que pode, começou a rezar, uma coisa que nunca tinha feito antes.

"Deus, se é que existes, por favor-" uma lágrima voltou a cair, "dá a Carlos um bom lugar no céu, deixa-o descançar em paz..." e de novo lágrimas começaram a cair desalmadamente.

"Eu irei ter contigo Carlos, e... vou-te dizer o quanto te quero, é só uma questão de tempo." Por um segundo Ega sorriu e decidiu que iria viver a sua vida excêntrica e um dia poderá contar tudo a Carlos entre beijos e carícias...


End file.
